


only say my name

by airplanetrails



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry, Drarry, Fluff, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, making out against furniture, what plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:58:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3625752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airplanetrails/pseuds/airplanetrails
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Anything you say can and will be held against you.”<br/>“Harry Potter”</p><p>Darry fic inspired by Just One Yesterday - Fall Out Boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	only say my name

_I’d trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday._ ~

“Wand down! Hands up! Anything you say can and will be held against you.” Harry yelled, kicking open the door that had been left ajar, as if to invite him in.

“Harry Potter.” Malfoy said, leaning against his cedar table with a nonchalant air, twirling his wand around and looking utterly at ease. His ashen blond hair was like a halo in the light filtering through the stained windows that overlooked the quiet street, still too early for the bustle to have begun.

“What exactly are you doing Malfoy? Don’t you get it? I’m here to arrest you. Aren’t you going to run or attack me or do something? You’re just going to go with me?” Harry questioned, wand still aimed at the blond who merely smirked at him. Malfoy was never one to give in without a fight and Harry refused to believe that this was going to be an exception.

Stalking forward, chest-to-chest and towering over him, Malfoy looked down at him with smouldering narrowed eyes. _Merlin damn Malfoy and his height advantage._

“W-What are you doing!” Harry stuttered, wand hand falling to his side, in a gross disregard of his safety that he would later realise was a huge risk he took. _Rule 1 of auror training - never let your guard down._

“Exactly what you told me to.” Malfoy bent down, peppering butterfly kisses down his neck, smugly self-satisfied as he felt Potter gulp.

“You c-can’t do this Malfoy. Get off!” he shoved Malfoy away; internally cursing as his body instantly craved the warmth of the body pressed against him.

Undeterred, the blonde stalked forward, grabbing him by the tie and dragged the auror into a battle of tongues. For a moment, Harry responded, grabbing the back of his head, keeping him there, but as if he realized what he was doing, he grabbed Malfoy’s shoulders and pushed him away.

Tousled blonde hair, unusually flushed pale skin and wide grey eyes that focused on him and only him. A sight that sent his heart racing faster than it already was.

“I knew you were bad news.” Malfoy breathed, eyes never leaving the swollen red lips even as Harry unconsciously licked his lips, which sent his blood rushing south. “You’ll be the death of me.” Using his body weight, he shoved Harry up against the wall, holding his hands captive against the green wallpaper. Hovering over those tantalizing lips, he whispered hesitantly, “I hate…I hate that I love you.” Lips fluttered feather light against each other, before he attacking Harry’s lips with the passion of someone saying goodbye and making up for years together at once.

There was a crash and papers flew around the room as Draco got slammed against the cupboard, sending photo frames and files over the floor. Before he could figure out what had happened, Harry freaking-gorgeous-golden-boy Potter was kissing down his neck with all the frenzied passion of an animal kept caged for too long, nipping at the point between his neck and shoulder before sucking long and hard enough to leave a dark bruise, which was exactly what he wanted. Wanted to mark that pale skin as his, know that purple blossom would be his very own brand on Draco Malfoy.

Grabbing Harry’s head, he guided him up to meet his lips halfway, continuing their never-ending battle of tongues. Clutching the dark strands as if he were scared Harry would run. As Harry broke away for air, he latched on to the exposed collarbones that had been revealed sometime along with half open shirt, nipping and soothing them with his tongue, leaving a trail like a map back to him.

“Likewise.” Harry finally panted out, pressing a gentle peck on the top of Draco’s head, tentatively running his hands through the soft blonde hair trying to tame the disarray that made him look simultaneously like a lost child and an avenging angel, as he felt Draco rest against him. Silent except for their heavy breathing, savouring each others presence, as if replaying the actions would bring back the times of tentative kisses under alcoves and reverent trembling hands in dark abandoned classrooms. For a moment he could feel both of their heartbeats, thudding frantically reminding him that time was running out.

With gentleness juxtaposing the previous activities, pale hands tilted his chin up and fingertips trailed over his face, like a blind man who had found his salvation and was trying to memorise every freckle and every curve. Draco’s forehead wrinkled, as his slightly glassy eyes roamed the face that had become the subject of his dreams and stayed there most of the time, memorizing features like it would be the last time.

“Don’t forget me.” Draco said, trying to sound commanding, never really able to let go of his pride no matter how many times he had said this, but Harry wasn’t fooled, he knew a plea when he heard one, but would let Draco pretend he didn’t know. Tugging him down into a chaste kiss, eyes still fixed on each other, his said as they broke apart, barely centimetres from each other, feeling each others breath on their face “I couldn’t even if I wanted to.”

Like all inhibitions had been shed, the kiss got more and more aggressive, desperate even, lips open panting into each other, greedy tongue flicked against each other, plundering everything and giving nothing. Trying to leave some kind of mark and keep a memento, like a goodbye.

Shoving Harry away, Draco smiled devilishly but you could see the sadness in his eyes, as if this hurt him as much as it hurt Harry. “Goodbye Potter, until we meet again” he declared with his usual flair and apparated away.

Harry couldn’t help but smile to himself, despite knowing the amount of paperwork to complete after yet another failed capture of Draco Malfoy, as he saw the scarlet tie lying on the floor and stuffed it into his pocket. Until the next time.

The great auror can’t catch his dragon.

And frankly, he hopes no one ever does.

**Author's Note:**

> First drarry fic ever. Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
